Outline of Texas
thumb|The location of the [[state of Texas in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the state of Texas The state of Texas is the second most populous and the second most extensive of the 50 states of the United States of America. Texas borders Mexico and the Gulf of Mexico in the South Central United States. The Republic of Texas joined the United States as the 28th state on December 29, 1845. Texas joined the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War from 1861 to 1865, but was readmitted to the Union in 1870. The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to the U.S. state of Texas: General reference * Pronunciation: * Official name: State of Texas * Adjectival: Texas * Demonyms: Texan, Texian (historical) * Postal symbol: TX * ISO 3166-2 code: US-TX * Internet second-level domain: .tx.us Geography of Texas : Main article: Geography of Texas * Texas is: a U.S. state, a federal state of the United States of America * Location: South Central United States * Population of Texas: * Area of Texas: * Atlas of Texas Places in Texas * Historic places in Texas ** Abandoned communities in Texas *** Ghost towns in Texas ** National Historic Landmarks in Texas ** National Register of Historic Places listings in Texas *** Bridges on the National Register of Historic Places in Texas * National Natural Landmarks in Texas * National parks in Texas * State parks in Texas Environment of Texas * Climate of Texas * Geology of Texas * Protected areas in Texas ** State forests of Texas * Superfund sites in Texas * Wildlife of Texas ** Flora of Texas ** Fauna of Texas *** Birds of Texas *** Mammals of Texas *** Reptiles **** Snakes of Texas * Texas Natural Resources Information System * Save Our Springs Alliance Natural geographic features of Texas * Islands of Texas * Lakes of Texas * Mountains of Texas * Rivers of Texas Regions of Texas * Central Texas * Eastern Texas * Northern Texas ** Northeastern Texas ** Northwestern Texas * Southern Texas ** Southeastern Texas ** Southwestern Texas * Western Texas Administrative divisions of Texas thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Texas|254 counties of the state of Texas]] * The 254 counties of the state of Texas ** Municipalities in Texas *** Cities in Texas **** State capital of Texas: Austin **** Largest city in Texas: Houston (fourth-largest city in the United States) **** City nicknames in Texas **** Sister cities in Texas *** Towns in Texas *** Unincorporated communities in Texas ** Census-designated places in Texas Demography of Texas : Main article: Demographics of Texas Government and politics of Texas : Main article: Government of Texas and Politics of Texas * Form of government: U.S. state government * United States congressional delegations from Texas * Texas State Capitol * Elections in Texas ** Electoral reform in Texas * Political party strength in Texas Branches of the government of Texas Executive branch of the government of Texas * Governor of Texas ** Lieutenant Governor of Texas ** Secretary of State of Texas ** State Treasurer of Texas * State departments ** List of Texas state agencies ** Texas Commission on Environmental Quality ** Texas Department of Transportation ** Texas Education Agency ** Texas Parks and Wildlife Department Legislative branch of the government of Texas * Texas Legislature (bicameral) ** Upper house: Texas Senate ** Lower house: Texas House of Representatives Judicial branch of the government of Texas * Supreme Court of Texas Law and order in Texas : Main article: Law of Texas * Adoption in Texas * Capital punishment in Texas ** Individuals executed in Texas * Constitution of Texas * Crime in Texas ** Organized crime in Texas * Gun laws in Texas * Law enforcement in Texas ** Law enforcement agencies in Texas *** Texas State Police (1870–1873) *** Texas Highway Patrol *** Texas Ranger Division ** Prisons in Texas Military in Texas : Main article: Texas Military Forces * Texas Air National Guard * Texas Army National Guard * Texas State Guard Local government in Texas History of Texas *'History of Texas' **Prehistory of Texas **Early Spanish exploration, 1519 **French colonization of Texas, 1684–1689 **Spanish Texas, as part of the Viceroyalty of New Spain, 1690–1821 ***History of slavery in Texas ***Parts of the current state were also included in the following provinces of New Spain ****Nueva Vizcaya, 1577–1821 ****Santa Fé de Nuevo Méjico, 1598–1821 ****Nuevo Santander, 1746–1821 ***Commandancy General of the Provincias Internas **French colony of Louisiane, 1699–1764 ***Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 **Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Baja Luisiana, 1764–1803 ***Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 **French district of Basse-Louisiane, 1803 ***Louisiana Purchase of 1803 **Territorial claims of United States Louisiana Purchase, 1803–1821 ***Sabine Free State, 1806–1821 ***Adams-Onis Treaty of 1819 **Mexican War of Independence, 1810–1821 ***Gutiérrez-Magee Expedition, 1812–1813 ***Long Expedition, 1819 ***Treaty of Córdoba of 1821 **Mexican Texas, 1821–1836 ***The Constitution of Mexico of 1824 created the state Coahuila y Tejas from Spanish Texas and Coahuila. ***Parts of the current state of Texas were also included in the following Mexican states ****Chihuahua, since 1824 ****Nuevo León, since 1824 ****Tamaulipas, since 1824 ****Santa Fé de Nuevo México, 1824–1848 ****Coahuila, since 1836 ***Texas Revolution, 1835–1836 ****Timeline of the Texas Revolution ****Treaties of Velasco, 1836 ****Texas Declaration of Independence, 1836 **Republic of Texas, 1836–1845 ***Texas-Indian Wars, 1836–1875 **República del Río Grande, 1840 **U.S. State of Texas since December 29, 1845 ***Texas Annexation of 1845 ***Mexican-American War, 1846–1848 ****Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo of 1848 ***Compromise of 1850 ****Northwestern territorial claims ceded 1850 ***Texas in the American Civil War, 1861–1865 ****Confederate States of America, 1861–1865 ***Texas in Reconstruction, 1865–1870 ***Comanche Campaign, 1868–1874 ***History of marriage in Texas *Category:History of Texas **commons:Category:History of Texas Culture of Texas : Main article: Culture of Texas * Cuisine of Texas * Museums in Texas * Religion in Texas ** The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Texas ** Episcopal Diocese of Texas ** Jewish history in Texas * Scouting in Texas * State symbols of Texas ** Flag of the State of Texas ** Seal of the State of Texas The arts in Texas * Music of Texas * Theater in Texas Sports in Texas : Main article: Sports in Texas * Professional sports teams in Texas Economy and infrastructure of Texas : Main article: Economy of Texas * Communications in Texas ** Newspapers in Texas ** Radio stations in Texas ** Television stations in Texas * Energy in Texas * Health care in Texas ** Hospitals in Texas * Transportation in Texas ** Airports in Texas ** Rail transport in Texas ** Roads in Texas *** U.S. Highways in Texas *** Interstate Highways in Texas *** State highways in Texas * Water in Texas Education in Texas : Main article: Education in Texas * Schools in Texas ** School districts in Texas *** High schools in Texas ** Private schools in Texas ** Colleges and universities in Texas See also * Outline of geography ** Outline of the United States *** Index of Texas-related articles References External links Texas Category:Texas Category:Texas-related lists